The present disclosure relates to antimicrobial coatings, and more specifically, to the use of hexahydrotriazine and hemiaminal molecules, oligomers, and polymers derived from aromatic, aliphatic, and/or polyether diamines to create surface coatings which exhibit antimicrobial and non-fouling characteristics.
Polymer-supported metal ions for use as antimicrobials in consumer products are of current interest for the control of bacterial growth on surfaces. The use of silver as an antimicrobial dates back centuries, when solutions of silver salts were commonly consumed for the treatment of illness. Although silver ions generally exhibit bactericidal properties against various microorganisms, silver treatments can also cause apoptosis and necrosis of mammalian cells. Recently, there have been advances towards the use of silver ions and silver nanoparticles (AgNPs) in hydrogels for wound treatment, and thus, efforts have been made to modulate toxicity. The antimicrobial activity of silver and other metal salts has been attributed to the metal cation causing cell membrane disruption and subsequent lysis. Antimicrobial applications for metal-containing hydrogels are promising, however, metal ion incorporation into hydrogels, hydrogel surface adhesion, and bioadhesion fouling remain problematic.
Thus, what is needed in the art are improved antimicrobial surface coatings.